It is common practice to form a stack of fireplace logs on top of paper and other tinder materials. Unfortunately this frequently entails a long delay between the time the stack of logs has been formed and the time proper ignition of the logs has occurred. Such delays may be encountered even where the logs are stacked on top of glowing embers. In some cases flammable liquids have been applied to the logs to accelerate ignition. However this practice is undesirable as it can make the operation hazardous to both life and property. A welcome contribution to the art would be a way of accelerating such ignition without rendering the operation hazardous. This invention is believed to accomplish this objective most effectively and expeditiously.